The present invention relates generally to a one-touch collapsible cot, and more particularly, to a one-touch collapsible cot, which is quickly opened and closed with a single operation while preventing its seat from being uneven when fully opened, thus being convenient to use as well as supporting a user""s midsection comfortably, and being considerably improved in terms of both quality and reliability.
As well known to those skilled in the art, a collapsible cot is assembled in such a way as to be easily and quickly opened and closed, thus being convenient to be set up and put away, and being easy to be stored in a small space due to its compact and small size when closed, thereby being widely used for camping as well as other purposes.
Such conventional collapsible cots are disclosed in KR Utility Model Registration No. 94169 (Publication No. 95-6213) applied by the applicant of this invention, KR Utility Model Publication No. 96-1441 etc., and KR Patent Appln. No. 2000-44684.
However, the conventional collapsible cots have a problem that their seats may have an uneven portion thereon when opened, thus making a user""s midsection uncomfortable, in addition to having a poor appearance.
The conventional cots have another problem that they are complicated to use, because several steps are required to close the cot for storage or open the cot for use.
The conventional cots have still another problem that they are inconvenient to use, because they have no pocket for storing a can or a bottle containing beverages and other personal belongings, such as cigarettes, a cellular phone, etc.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a one-touch collapsible cot, which is quickly opened and closed by a single operation, thereby being convenient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a one-touch collapsible cot, the seat of which is even without leaving any uneven portion thereon when fully opened, thereby supporting a user""s midsection comfortably.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a one-touch collapsible cot which has a good appearance, since its seat is even without leaving any uneven portion thereon when fully opened.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a one-touch collapsible cot, which includes pockets for storing a can or a bottle containing beverages and other personal belongings, such as cigarettes, a cellular phone, etc., thereby being convenient to use.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a one-touch collapsible cot, which is considerably improved in terms of both quality and reliability.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a one-touch collapsible cot, which includes: a folding support frame fabricated with a plurality of braces crosswisely jointed together by a plurality of joints, and having: a head support brace extending upward and forward from a front joint to reach a position higher than a front brace; a leg support brace connected to a rear joint and extending upward and rearward to reach a position higher than a rear brace; a midsection support brace installed in the middle of the support frame at each side of the frame while being held by the middle joint of the frame and extending upward and outward to reach a position higher than a middle brace, and consisting of two arms bent outward at their outside ends to give a T-shaped profile to the midsection support brace; and a tension projection; and a seat held on the support frame and having: a first brace pocket formed on the lower surface of the front corner of the seat and receiving the head support brace; a second brace pocket formed on the lower surface of the rear corner of the seat and receiving the leg support brace; a wing provided at each side of the seat and having a third brace pocket formed on the lower surface of the wing for receiving the midsection support brace; and a locking hole for receiving said tension projection of the support frame, whereby the seat is quickly opened by the support frame without leaving any uneven portion thereon.